No one left but Izzy
by Tifa Maxwell1
Summary: Tifas parents and sister died in a car axident now she has no famly and Izzy is trying to tell her that he is there for her. please R


I sat there deciding no that was wrong I was thinking

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine but Tifa Maxwell is my original char so do not sue me. Also once I find out who created Digimon and Izzy I am going to try and get the rights to him. 

Destiny; _Destiny_ is funny, sometimes it is on your side, and sometimes it can destroy everything you hold dear. For me well it worked out the bad way.

I sat in the hospital room deciding… no that was wrong I was thinking. It was the middle of December five days till X-mass my parents and sister were in a car accident. My parents had died right a way but my sister Luna was still alive. The white hospital room seemed to glow under the soft lights. I sat by her side I heard the heart monitor slowly fading then it came the moment I had been wishing would never come, I would never here her voice again, or look into her bright blue eyes. 'Why did they have to leave me all alone.' That was all I could think after it happened. 

I was the only one at the funeral the next day none of my friends could make it. I kept coming back even through the pain… even though it was x-mass eve. ' I must be crazy' I thought laying my hand on my sisters' grave the thin black glove let the cold seep through. " Tifa" I herd a voice call my name I turned around my tale wrapped around my leg " Izzy" I managed to say in a horse voice. I must have been a sight a skinny now pale mid Teenage girl with a White tigers tale in a cemetery on x-mass eve. Plus the fur on the tale all matted and my hair hung in my face like there was no life in the brown blob. Izzy walked up to me but stopped half way, " I thought you would be here," He said " you have been taking this hard haven't you," He said his warm black eyes found mine and I couldn't help but cry. "Why don't you come over my house… at least you can get warm." Izzy said coming up till he was right in front of me. He gave me a tight hug and moved the hair out of my face then let go. "Come on" he said, " I can't" I replayed Trying to keep the shake out of my voice. I turned away and looked at the graves. They looked so dead even the flowers I put on them did nothing. The cold got to me and I started to shiver then blacked out.

I figured that Izzy must have carried me to his house. I woke up in his bed Izzy was sleeping on the floor as I looked at him I gave a weak smile. Then started to write a note 'I can not stay her it is to painful for me to go on' is what I wrote but to my disadvantage he woke up to the sound of me walking across the floor. " Where are you going" he asked I glassed at the note as he spotted it. He read it his eyes widened as he finished " no I wont let you I care to much about you t…" he stopped, and turned red then walked up and gave me a hug he whispered three words only three he said "I love you". My eyes widened " what" I said, " I love you" he said once more. " I love you to" I said "huh?" he was surprised at what I had said " I have always loved you I just couldn't say it" I said a small warm smile came across my face. He gave me a kiss on the for head but I pulled away " no" I said and pressed my lips against his I felt him his warm soft lips pressing against mine I did not pull away instead just welcomed him. But for some reason I stopped for no reason at all and walked back to his bed. "I will see you in the morning" I said before giving him one last peck on the lips I climbed in bed and fell asleep now I was happy as long as I knew he loved me I would be happy. 

(X-mass morning) 

I woke up and found Izzy holding a box it was small and wrapped in blue paper. " What is it?" I asked, " open it" he said but before I did I dug through my pocket and found the Ring I had gotten him I had wrapped it similar but in yellow paper with little laptops on it. I opened the box without ripping the paper in it was a ring with a day to night design on the out side on the inside part Izzy had in gravid I will always love you: Izzy. I put it on and gave Izzy a thank you hug as he unwrapped the gift I had gotten him. He looked at it the out side was specially made in awesome designs on the in side it said I will stay true and love you forever: Tifa. He put his on I was glad it fit him because I did not know what size he was. After he put it on he gave me a retune thank you hug. Later that day Davis, Cody, Joe, Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Yolie, Ken, and Sora showed up for a Christmas Party that Izzy had planed about a week ago. I didn't feel that I belonged there every one even Ken looked at me like I was an Alien ' these aren't the same people I had met in the digital world why did they not like me now?' I asked my self then tried to shrug it off as Izzy gave each and every one of them a return evil look and a be nice speech. After that everyone softened up and had a pretty good time later on Tai suggested Truth, Dare, Double dare, or promise to repeat. I knew this game but know one else knew Double dare or promise to repeat I listened wile he explained it and then the game got rolling. I mainly sat in the corner until some one asked me truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat stupidly I said truth not knowing that it was Davis that had asked the question. He asked the stupidest Question " do you like me" of Crosse I said " no". But then Tai had to but in with " well then who do you like," I hated Tai for this I really did not want to tell but I had to " Izzy," I said I saw every ones expressions change to a why him he is just a nerd expression. " Prove it" Davis, said I hated Davis even more than Tai now "How" I said, "Give him a hug or something" Davis said. Izzy gave both Tai and Davis a Look I just got up gave Izzy a quick Kiss on the cheek and left. I could here ooh behind the door and started to run Tears filled my eyes and I kept running.

" There aren't you guys prod of your selves she has no family they were all killed in a car accident 5 days ago and you guys had to make her leave," Izzy said very angrily. " I didn't mean to make her leave" Tai said and got up and followed Izzy out the Door. When I reached the stares I looked back to see Izzy and Tai running out the door " Tifa!" Izzy shouted, " were are you going?" He asked as he and Tai reach the stars where I was standing. " Home" I said sadly. " Why so you can be all alone?" Izzy asked. I just looked at the ground "well I wont let you I care to much" Izzy said 

"You care to much no you let them humiliate me and make me feel like I should be shot." I said, " I'm sorry I did not want that to happen I just wanted to have a fun Christmas with you and Tai and every one else… I will talk to them or do something" Izzy said in a stern voice. He told Tai to go in and he would stay there with me for a second. After Tai was gone Izzy walked up to me and said that I should not be alone on Christmas and to be with friends he also said I wont let it happen again. I followed Izzy in to his apartment Tai had already give a be nice speech and a don't say anything speech. Before Izzy and I entered his room we stopped and heard Davis say "but she has a tale." Then Joe followed up by " so she is still human." This made me feel better.

To be continued…


End file.
